The Next Best Thing
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She thought this was the best part of her day until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. SasuIno
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Well, this is my first story on the net, and I really hope that you like it! I've written loads more—on paper—but I always end up having writer's block. Argh…hahaha Well, we need more SasuIno fics, so I'm thinking of finishing those really soon!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Ino would be together, and Ino would show up more. I mean, the only reason Sakura is like a main character is because of Ino, so yeah…I won't go too much into it! x

Summary: She thought that this was the best part of her day until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. [SasuIno

-- The Next Best Thing --

'This is definitely the best part of my day…' a blonde thought as she reached her destination. Her hair swayed in the wind as she sat down on the grassy hill. Damn was life getting complicated lately. Thank Kami for this time she had to relax.

She looked around and sighed. "Everything is just so chaotic! Gosh! What is wrong with the world?" the Yamanaka asked to no one in particular. Ino had indeed had it bad. Her supposed "friends" all abandoned her and the "best friend" she thought she had recently declared them enemies. Didn't she realize that this was a one-sided rivalry? Didn't their friendship mean anything to her?

Ino closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the surrounding flowers. She smiled as she recalled being on this same hill with Sakura a few years back. Some girls began teasing the pink-haired girl because of her rather large forehead, and Ino was there to defend her. The blonde then compared herself to a fully bloomed flower and Sakura to a bug. The Haruno seemed hurt, but Ino explained that though she was still a bug, she was one that would bloom when it's good and ready. The emerald-eyed girl understood and smiled.

The only thought that crossed her mind was, 'Why, Sakura? You were like a sister to me.' The blonde sighed yet again and stayed in her position: arms back supporting her as she sat up with her eyes closed. "Definitely best part of my day!"

That's when, unexpectedly, a pair of strong arms pulled her on top of someone's legs. Normally, her ninja skills would have kicked in, but the things that followed assured her that it was someone she knew.

"Ino…" The seductively said words reached her ears and made her slowly open her eyes. Cerulean then met obsidian eyes. Eyes that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Now having obtained her attention, the Uchiha lowered his head towards Ino and quickly closed the gap between them. The kiss started out off slow, but then increased little by little. It soon became a passionate kiss, with Sasuke's tongue exploring Ino's mouth. The raven-haired boy then pulled away first—the need for air being a little to great.

He looked at the cerulean-eyed girl's flushed expression and smirked. Sasuke then hugged Ino closed and whispered words only she could hear, "Aishiteru…" Her eyes widened a bit as he just smirked at his girlfriend. 'Okay, so maybe this place is the next best thing in the world…" Ino thought as she smiled and kissed Sasuke again. In that kiss, she told him the **he **was the best part of her life, and that she loved him too.

What do you think? I hope you guys like it! Well, please review—I'd really like it if you did! Well, thanks for reading! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments, Ino's blue eyes fluttered open. She was rewarded, once again, by seeing the handsome features that solely belonged to her boyfriend, Sasuke. The blonde smiled brightly and said, "Heya, Sasuke! I would've gone to pick you up at the hospital if you," she paused a moment and poked the raven-haired boy squarely in the chest. "Would have told me you were getting out today."

The Uchiha's lips shaped themselves into a smirk as he stared at the young kunoichi. "You didn't come to the hospital yesterday." Sasuke briefly looked down, and then looked at Ino with a questioning look. His smirk was now long gone.

"Sasuke," Ino's smiling face was now replaced by a serious one. She reached towards his face with one hand, and made it so onyx eyes stared into sky-blue ones. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but be mad. The whole village was talking about it, you know? How you fought your best friend."

"That dobe is not my best friend, or even my friend for that matter. He's a comrade and nothing more."

"Like it or not, we both know he is. So don't try to kid your self," the Yamanaka added with a smirk.

"Hn," Sasuke retorted as he once again looked down. He seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. Ino took note of it and asked if there was anything on his mind. Question to which he answered by standing up and holding out his hand for her: he wanted her to go somewhere with him.

Hand in hand, Ino and Sasuke walked towards an unknown place; or at least unknown to just Ino. Sasuke's smirk became evident once again, making the Yamanaka a bit perplexed. Where was he taking her?

"Ino. Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? But, why?" the blonde asked. She was now eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke took both of Ino's hands into his and kissed her lightly. "Just do it, Yamanaka." There was the barest trace of a smile on his face. He was enjoying teasing her.

"Oh! Yamanaka, is it?" Ino asked with a smile. "Fine, I'll do it. But if anything happens to me, Uchiha, it'll be on your conscience that something happened to the most beautiful woman in this village." They both started laughing, and once her laughs clamed down, Ino closed her eyes.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you. I think you'll like where we're going." Sasuke then lead Ino a bit further on and stopped. "Open your eyes." were the words whispered to the blonde from behind.

Once Ino opened her eyes, she saw a field filled with fully bloomed flowers. "Kami-sama. Sasuke! This is beautiful!" After that, she was speechless. The flower shop worker was like an excited little kid in a candy store and unsure of which candy to pick from first. Coming back to her senses, Ino sat down and motioned for Sasuke to sit next to her. He did so and the blonde thanked him by laying her head on his shoulder.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" Ino said.

"About what?"

Ino's face once again took a serious state as she took her head off Sasuke's shoulders. "About us. Sasuke, we've been together for a while, and yet…no one knows. I know about your revenge, but what does that have to do with us? I'm tired of sneaking around, and it's so hard trying not to tell Sakura."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, too." Sasuke said as his serious face looked at Ino.

"You have?" the pale-blonde haired girl said, a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, Ino. I got an invitation from Orochimaru's hence men. I have a chance to get stronger, and then I can finally avenge my clan."

Ino looked down and sadly said, "Oh...so you're gonna accept, huh?" Tears were now forming in her eyes, but she hid her face from Sasuke. She knew more than anyone how much the Uchiha wanted to kill Itachi, and if he was offered a chance to gain power, Sasuke would never pass that up.

"Ino." Now Sasuke was the one to make her look at him. "I want you to come with me."

Ino's eyes widened up as she processed Sasuke's request. He wanted her to come with him to Sound? The Yamanaka smiled sweetly and said, "Sasuke, I…"

Cliffhanger! xD Hehehe I've decided this fic will have four or three chapters. Hopefully you guys like! I'm not sure if there was OC or not. I think there was, and I'm sorry. There might be some of that in here. -.- BUT, please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to those of you who have review and put this story on your alerts. Every time I see that, I get so inspired to finish this fic. Uhm...This is like a filler chapter. Sorry, it had to be done for the last chapter to make sense. But, nevertheless, I hope you guys like it. Well, here you go!

'She's the one. I know it. She'll be the one to help me restart my clan after I kill Itachi." Sasuke thought as he waited for the blonde's answer. 'She has to come with me.'

'What do I do? Ugh...Why is this so hard? I have a super hot guy asking me to runaway with him, and here I am staring at this stupid flower! I should say yes, right? Right?! But what about Dad? The flower shop? Konoha? I mean, I'm not even a freaking Chuunin yet! Help me!' Ino's thought ended, and she looked back up at the Uchiha. "Sasuke…I—"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

Both Ino and Sasuke turned to see Sakura running towards them. She finally reached her destination, right in front of Sasuke. Her face was a little flushed and she was panting, trying hard to catch her breath. It was obvious she had been running for a while.

"Sasuke. I've been looking everywhere for you!" The pink-haired nin said. "I heard you got out of the hospital today. Well, since Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off," a small blush was now visible on Sakura's cheeks. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and get lunch or something."

'I ask for help, and this is what I get? My ex-best friend asking my boyfriend out on a date! Why do these things have to happen to me?' Ino thought as she gave Sakura a death glare from behind.

'Sakura! She was just about to give me answer, damnit!' Sasuke silently growled and put on a murderous scold. "No."

'Ha! Take that, Sakura!' The blonde inwardly said. Then, Ino finally spoke. "Forehead girl, why don't you just leave?"

"Ino-pig, this doesn't concern you! This is between me and my Sasuke-kun. Where the hell did you come from anyways?" A vein popped out of Sakura's head.

A vein also popped put of Ino's head as Sakura turned to look at her. "Damnit, Sakura, I've been here this entire time. And your Sasuke? He's not yours! He's—" Ino briefly stopped to look at Sasuke. They gazed into each other's eyes and the raven-haired boy silently nodded. It was time people knew he and Ino were going out.

"What, pig? Yours?" That's when the Haruno started laughing.

"Sakura. Enough." When Sasuke's words reached her ears, Sakura looked form Ino to Sasuke. Him and Ino? Never!

"As a matter of fact, Sakura," Ino briefly looked down and then to Sasuke, who was now at her side. The Yamanaka's blue eyes turned to stare into pools of green. Ino sighed deeply and said, "He is."

"No! You're lying! Ino-pig, you have my Sasuke under your jutsu, don't you?"

"I'm not…Sakura, why do you think you think we're always together? It's not because of my jutsu. It's because we're together. Sakura, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to face it. There is someone out there who does love you, you know." As Ino said these words, tears flowed down her face.

"Who?" Sakura said with a shrill laugh. Tears were also pouring down the emerald-eyed girl's face. "Naruto?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Sakura, Naruto is the one who really loves you." Sasuke said after deciding that he should finally he say something. Sakura then changed her attention from Ino to Sasuke.

"I guess I should have known. It was a bit strange that Ino was always near you, and you would never tell her to go away. Any you were always smirking…" the Haruno smiled sweetly. 'If he's happy with her, then they should be together.' Sakura looked at the couple and said, "I hope you two last. If I can't be with you Sasuke-kun, then I'm glad you have the next best girl in the Fire Country." The girl of Team 7 winked towards the girl of Team 10.

Ino playfully stuck out her tongue at Sakura, and both girls laughed as they wiped away their tears. Then they walked towards each other and shared a hug. After years of rivalry, the Yamanaka and Haruno were finally friends again. The onyx-eyed boy stood back and smirked. He looked away briefly and said, "Speak of the fox."

The kunoichis turned to see Naruto walking towards them. "Hi, Sasuke-teme and Ino-chan. Hi, Sakura-chan." The orange-wearing ninja blushed as he put his fingers in a very Hinata-ish way. He looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, I was wondering…will you…ah…go out with me?" He then covered his head, expecting a blow from the girl. But it never came.

Sakura merely looked at Ino and Sasuke, and a blush also appeared on her face. She smiled sweetly and said, "Okay."

"Really?" The girl just nodded, and Naruto smiled brightly. He held his hand out towards Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. Then they both walked off together, hand in hand, leaving the other two ninja behind.

Ino and Sasuke were side by side, looking at each other with a small smile on both their faces. "Sasuke, I have to go work. Yeah! Work! So, bye!" the blonde kissed the raven-haired on the cheek and ran off. Ino looked back for a second and waved another quick good-bye. Then she was out of sight.

"No, Ino! Wait! Damnit! You didn't answer!"

Hahahaha! I know, where is the answer? It will be on the next chapter. After all, it is the final chapter. And like I said, this chapter was necessary for the next one. Sorry! Well, tell me what you think. Thank you! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the last bit. Yes, sad I know. Hehehe Well, once again, thank you to those who have reviewed! You guys made me so happy! So I made this chapter pretty long. Sorry for any OOCness. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the ending!

Ino ran towards the flower shop as fast as she could. She had told Sasuke that she needed to get to work—which was true—but she mainly wanted to get away from the Uchiha. His voice still ran through her head. "_Ino. I want you to come with me to Sound_." Of course Ino wanted to say yes, but what about her life in Konoha? Was she willing to leave everything behind? Yes she was willing to, but the question was _could_ she?

The blonde finally reached her destination and got inside the flower shop. She reached for the sign on the window and flipped it to the open side. Ino walked past a few flowers and sat behind the cash register. Sighing deeply, she looked at her surrounding.

"What do I do?" the Ino-Shika-Cho member asked to no one in particular.

"About what?" At the sound of this voice, the blonde looked towards the door. She had been too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come in.

"Shikamaru! What? Oh...uhm…nothing. Nothing at all."

The pineapple-shaped haired boy looked at his teammate with a skeptic look. Shikamaru knew Ino inside-out and could tell when she was lying. It wasn't because he was a genius—which he was—but because he had known her for so long. The Nara boy walked towards the Yamanaka and kept staring at her. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, and if it took an entire day of staring, he'd do it. But Ino wasn't too keen on giving Shikamaru an answer. It soon became a staring contest, winner getting what he or she wanted.

Signing in defeat, Ino motioned for Shikamaru to sit next to her. The shadow possessor smirked and she sat next to his blonde friend. "So, what's up?"

"Look, just don't freak out, okay? You know how I told you about me and Sasuke?" Shika silently nodded. The day Ino had told him she was going out with Sasuke, Shikamaru and the blonde were out eating at the Korean Barbeque with Chouji. Ino had taken advantage that the Akimichi had gone to the bathroom and told Shikamaru her "big" news. "_Shika!__ Sasuke__ and I__ are going out_" He had nearly fallen out of his chair when she told him.

"Okay...well…he…uh…"

"What, Ino? What did he do? Did this guy hurt you?" Then a very unlike-Shika thing happened. A look of _I'm_-_going_-_to_-_murder_-_him_-_if_-_he_-_did_ appeared on the boy's face.

"No! No! He didn't! Honest!" The blonde reassured the dark haired boy.

"Then, what?"

Ino took a deep breath and said, "He asked me to runaway with him to Sound."

Shikamaru stared at Ino for a while before yelling, "Sasuke said what? He wants you to become a missing nin with him? What is he thinking? Has he gone mad?"

"He's thinking about his revenge." The Yamanaka looked down and continued to talk in a low voice. "He wants to avenge his clan, but he has to get power to kill Itachi." Tears were flooding down Ino's face, and the Nara boy took the girl into his embrace. He knew how much she loved Sasuke. Shikamaru also knew that Sasuke's request was going to be a hard decision for Ino yo make.

The boy of Team 10 put one finger under the girl's chin and lifted her head up. "Ino, you're like a sister to me, and I wish I could protect you from this. However, I can't. Only you know what to do." Then with his fingers, Shika wiped away Ino's tears.

The cerulean-eyed girl smiled weakly towards her friend. "Yeah. I know what to do. But…uhm…not that I'm not grateful you're here, but why _are_ you here?"

The lazy ninja looked confused and then his face told Ino he remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah! I wanted to buy a gift for Temari."

Ino elbowed Shika lightly and grinned. "Are you finally going to ask her out?" At this question, a slight blush appeared on Shikamaru's face. Ino took this as a "Yes," and helped him pick out a flower.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" the Nara asked as he looked the window. It was completely dark out. The two teammates had been talking for hours.

"Actually, yeah! Something might happen to me, and we don't want that, now do we?" Both friends laughed and then walked out of the flower shop. As they walked, Ino told Shikamaru of the day's events. Events that utterly shocked him: Ino was once again friends with Sakura, who was now going out with Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! They finally reached Ino's house, and Shikamaru bid her a good night. He would have stayed to have dinner with her and Inoichi, but he had no time. After all, he was going to ask Temari out on a date before she left for Suna.

After Ino had eaten and taken a shower, the blonde dozed off in her comfortable bed. She dreamed of her married life to Sasuke. They were happy and had two wonderful children. The eldest was a boy. He looked exactly like Sasuke, but his eyes. He had Ino's sky-blue eyes. The second was a little girl. She looked like a mini-version of Ino. She had beautiful blonde hair and the obsidian eyes of an Uchiha. At this thought, Ino was practically smiling in her sleep.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _A noise came into Ino's room, but she was too absorbed in her dream. Then once again, the noise came, only a bit louder. Finally the blonde's eyes fluttered open. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Ino lied in her bed and wondered where the noise was coming from. The blonde then sat up and listened intensely. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The window!

Ino took a kunai from her bedside and tiptoed to the window. She opened the curtains and they revealed a very handsome sight. It was Sasuke.

He motioned for Ino to open the window, but she was in total shock. He was there for an answer, she knew it. The only difference this time was that there was no where to hid. Ino took a deep breath and let Sasuke inside her room. She then gave him a sweet smile.

Sasuke smirked and gave Ino a light, yet still passionate, kiss. A kiss that Ino gladly returned. The Uchiha then pulled away to admire her beauty. The Yamanaka was beautiful inside-out, and that was the reason Sasuke loved her. He looked into her eyes with a questioning look. "Ino, now is the time to decide. I leave tonight. Are you coming with me?"

Ino gently bit her lower lip as she balled up both of her hands. She, yet again, took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Sasuke…I can't."

The raven-haired boy stood there, completely lost for words. 'No? She said no…" He then searched the blonde's face for any trace hinting that this was just some cruel joke. He found nothing. But Ino had to come with him. She was the only one that made Sasuke feel the way he felt—in love. Even Sakura had said so. Because even though he hadn't admitted it out loud yet, though Ino was the only one who knew, Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Ino Yamanaka. Now more than ever, he wanted her by his side. So that when he finally killed Itachi, she'd be there.

"Ino, you have to come with me. I'll get the power I need, and I'll kill Itachi." The Uchiha reached for the girl's hand and looked into her eyes. "Then we can come back, and restart my clan. Ino, please."

Tears cascaded down Ino's face as she stared back into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke, I can't. I want to, but I can't. Life is here, in Konoha. We don't belong in Sound. You know I would never get between you and your goals, but why can't you get stronger here? Sasuke, I don't want you to leave. I love you!"

"I love you, too." Sasuke took Ino into his arms and inhaled her scent. They stood there until Ino finally spoke.

"You're leaving tonight?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Yeah…" The Uchiha answered; his cheek was resting on Ino's head.

Ino pulled away and cerulean eyes met obsidian ones. "Promise me you'll come back then. Promise me you won't forget me. Sasuke, promise me."

"I promise. But you have to promise me you'll wait for me, too." A glimpse of fear was in his eyes. He knew all the men in Konoha loved Ino for her beauty and he didn't want any of them getting to her. Ino was his and no one else's.

"I promise."

Sasuke reached down and closed the gap between him and Ino. Ino circled Sasuke's neck with her arms, and he put his hands around her waist. Their kiss grew more passion by each passing second. They finally drew away from each other and inhaled much needed air into their lungs. They looked at each other for the last time, and then Sasuke was gone.

Four years passed and Ino still kept her promise. Many men in Konoha, and even in other countries, tried to get with the Yamanaka; but she would always say, "No." She knew Sasuke would come back. After all, he had promised her.

"Pig?"

"Yeah, forehead?

"I know about your promise and everything, but don't you think it's about time you started dating someone." The day after Sasuke left, Ino went to tell Sakura about the previous night's events. She had been careful to leave out details of the kisses she and Sasuke shared.

"Sakura! We've been through this. Sasuke is coming back! I know it." The blonde frantically said.

"Ino, I'm serious. What if he doesn't? It's been four years." The pink-haired nin looked at her friend with sincere eyes. "I just don't want you wasting your life away for one guy."

"I know, and I appreciate it. But he will come back, Sakura."

"I hope so."

Ino looked at her watch and stood up from the bench she and Sakura were sitting on. "Well, I have to go. Tell Naruto I said, "Hi." By the way, when's the wedding?"

"Soon. You're going to be my bride's maid, right?" Sakura asked, also standing up.

"Hahaha. Okay. That makes me a bride's maid in two weddings."

"Oh yeah! Shikamaru. I can't believe Gaara is letting Shikamaru and Temari get married. I thought he hated Shikamaru?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Nah. It's just, you know Gaara. It seems like he hates everyone, but it's just that mask he has. He's actually pretty nice. I've spent time with him, and he's a great person. Don't get any ideas Sakura." Ino pointed a finger towards Sakura, who was smiling brightly.

"What? I didn't say anything. And, besides, I know you love Sasuke. Well, bye." She and Ino hugged and went their separate ways.

Ino walked towards the grassy hill she had gone to four years previous. The same hill she defended Sakura from those awful girls. And the same hill where she and Sasuke had shared that passionate kiss. And where Sasuke had told Ino he loved her.

"Sasuke…" The now woman sat down as the wind swayed her pale-blonde hair. Ino closed her eyes and recalled on the last night she had seen the Uchiha. His deep voice, strong arms, onyx eyes, and delicious lips. Just then, Ino felt a presence near her. She reached for a few shuriken from her pocket, and threw them behind her. However, her "target" caught all of them and looked at Ino with a smirk.

"Ino, that's not nice."

Ino's eyes widened as she gasped. "Sasuke!" Ino ran towards Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're back."

"If the village will accept me back. But yes, Ino, I'm back. Because of, I was able to hold on. I was able to kill Itachi. Because I knew I had something to live for." His forehead touched that of Ino's and he closed his eyes. Sasuke's hands were now at her waist. "I love you, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino smiled and closed her eyes as well. "And I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." Ino reached up and lightly kissed Sasuke.

Ino always knew the hill, her sanctuary, was the next best thing compared to Sasuke, the love of her life.


End file.
